


Speak Now (Or Forever Hold Your Peace)

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: One of my favorite tropes: "the priest said speak now or forever hold your peace so I'm speaking up"





	Speak Now (Or Forever Hold Your Peace)

“Speak now or forever hold your peace,” the priest said.

Skipper didn’t like that those were the only two options. He wasn’t even completely sure what that meant, but if it included doing what someone else told him to do he knew it wasn’t for him. He’d been feeling uncomfortable ever since walking into the makeshift church. Why the hell was Julian even getting married here? It wasn’t even that big, and if there was one thing the ringtail lemur liked it was big events. The soon-to-be Queen Julian must have set it up. 

Speak now or forever hold your peace.

He’d been speaking in the form of constantly teasing Julian about how shocked he was that he had got someone to agree to marry him. It wasn’t Julian’s fault he couldn’t see though the penguins words. If he couldn’t see that Skipper saying “why on Earth would she ever want to marry you?” ment she clearly didn’t get him, didn’t appriciate him, had nothing in common with him, could clearly never make him happy, that Julian could do so much better --- if Julian couldn’t see that Skipper ment all those things, that was on him. If Julian didn’t get that “again, how many girls wanted you before they found out you were royalty? But, hey, I’m sure she loves you for you” ment that Julian should be careful and hold out for someone who truly loved everything about him, that was his own fault. If Julian didn’t know that “wow, you actually found someone who tolerates you? Shocking” ment “why not me? Why not me? Why not me? WHY AREN’T YOU WITH ME?!” that was his own fault. Skipper had been speaking up plenty.

But if he didn’t speak up now, Julian would actually get married to someone else. He definitely couldn’t hold his peace if he let that happen. It was time to act, even if that meant outing how he really felt about his lemur neighbor. He was glad he had told his brothers that this was a secret solo mission and left them back home. If they were here they’d never let him hear the end of it. 

“Uh, yeah, hey,” Skipper said, raising his flipper and standing up. 

Julian grinned, then saw the look his bride was giving him and quickly corrected himself. “It’s just an expression, Skipper,” the lemur said, trying and failing to sound like this wasn’t exactly what he wanted. 

“I’d just like to speak up on the grounds that these two have nothing in common. I mean nothing. This lady is excited that there is royalty around that are this easy and by the look on Ringtail’s face I’m willing to bet this is some prearranged thing that he never agreed to. If they get married they’ll instantly regret it and be unhappy for the rest of their lives.”

The preist cleared his throat awkwardly and said, “If it’s alright to proceed, we’ll do the vows......”

“What the hell?! Why do you have that speak now rule if it’s not a real prevention mechanism?! And why can’t Ringtail just call this off himself? He’s a king, doesn’t he have that right?” Skipper argued.

Julian walked back down the isle to talk to Skipper face to face. “Thank you for saying something. Everyone from my kingdom is here and all expect me to marry that lady and there’s so much pressure. I’ve never had to work this hard in my life,” he whispered so that no one else could hear. 

Despite himself, Skipper smiled. “I don’t think you’ve ever had to work hard, period,” he whispered back.

"Are a lot of people staring at us?,” Julian asked. “I’m scared to look.”

“Yeah. It’s a total disaster. The bride is horrified, so are both of your families. Marice looks........oddly happy, though. Like he was waiting for this to happen.”

“Fantastic,” Julian replied sarcastically. 

“Hey Ringtail....do you want to leave?”

“.......My own wedding?” Julian thought for a moment and then nodded. “Yes, please.”

Skipper smiled a little. “Ok.” He began leading Julian to the exit. When they reached the doorway, Julian stopped him. “Can I kiss you right now?” He quickly added, “Please?”

Pretending like he didn’t want to kiss someone else's groom, or kiss Julian in the first place anyways, Skipper hoped he sounded normal when he replied, “I’m going to regret this so much.”

He nodded, and Julian kissed him hard. 

He was wrong. He didn’t regret it. There were lots of things he didn’t like about Julian, and many regrets involving the lemur as well, but he never regretted that kiss. 

Or the relationship it led to.


End file.
